Fairytale
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Broken promises, broken dreams and broken hearts... It was all a fairytale lie right from the start. But maybe... there may still be hope yet. YukimuraxFuji, TezukaxRyoma Pillar


I've forgotten how long it has been

Hey everyone! Here's another Prince of Tennis fanfic, but with the smiling pair. This is a songfic for the song Tong Hua (Fairytale) by Guang Liang. For your comfort, I have the lyrics in English, but it sounds a lot better in Chinese. Oh, and I might add another chapter continuing it, just not as a songfic. It'll probably be a lemon. Hm… I won't make my requests so big… so… 10 reviews?

Warnings: Shounen-ai, masturbation, angst

Pairings: Yukimura/Fuji, Tezuka/Ryoma

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!

Song lyrics in italics.

--

_I've forgotten how long it has been  
since I've...  
listened to you telling your beloved fairytale  
I've thought about it for a long time  
I start to panic  
Have I done something wrong?_

"Syuusuke, leave." Blue eyes widened.

"Seiichi… what did I do...?" Syuusuke Fuji's eyes started welling with tears as he reached out to his boyfriend.

The Rikkaidai captain spun around in the chair. Fuji saw that tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as well. "You made me fall in love with you! I trusted you, because you said that you loved me as well! But then… then…. I heard what you said to Kikumaru about Tezuka!" He closed his eyes, and started sobbing. This was too much for him.

"Seiichi…. What did I say about Tezuka? You know I love only you. I will always love you. You are the only one in my heart." Fuji tried to stay calm, but his heart started racing. No, he could not lose Yukimura.

"You said…. That you wished he was here! That you miss him!!" Yukimura gasped for breath.

"Seiichi…" Fuji gave a small, shaky breath, relief flooding him. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "Seiichi, I said that as Tezuka's best friend. I love only you." He reached his hand towards him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The blue haired boy hissed loudly. Fuji drew back, surprised. "All lies! Don't lie to me! Tezuka is in your heart, not me!" The Rikkaidai captain stood up and backhanded Fuji. "Leave." He said angrily.

"Seiichi… I will always be here for you." Fuji whispered. "I will always love you."

"Leave." Yukimura had a tone of authority in his voice.

"Very well." Fuji bowed his head in defeat and left. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned around. Tears streamed down his face. "What did I do, Seiichi?" He whispered. He knew that Yukimura's excuse was false. "Please… don't do this to me." The brunette looked up. "I know I'm being selfish, but I want to be with you. Forever." Pain shot through his chest, and Fuji fell. Yukimura had left him bleeding, and he needed time to heal. Time was the most painful and slowest method of healing, but it was the only method. The fastest and least painful way was if Yukimura took him back in, but after that show, Fuji wasn't sure. Doubt clouded the tensai's mind. Remembering the hatred in Yukimura's words, he started to hyperventilate, and then he passed out on Yukimura's front porch.

Meanwhile, Yukimura was inside, and his sobs echoed through the house, all each of them painfilled and heartbroken. The cries sounded like a child who had just seen his mother die in front of him. "Syuusuke… I'm so sorry." The "child of god" shook from his sobs. "I'm sorry." The phone rang and he picked up. "H-hello?" Yukimura attempted to compose himself.

"Is it done?" A harsh voice demanded.

"Yes. Now leave me alone, Sanada." Anger filled Yukimura when he heard his ex-vice captain's voice. "I broke up with Syuusuke."

"Good." Sanada hung up. Yukimura sighed, and placed the phone in the receiver. "I hate you, Sanada." He hissed, clenching his fists.

_You said to me with full of tears  
That fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince  
Maybe you can understand  
You said I love you and  
The stars in my sky have lit up_

Fuji woke up in a rather familiar room. He sat up, and looked around. "You're finally awake."

"Tezuka!" The usual musical, lighthearted tone became surly. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. What were you doing passed out on Yukimura's porch?" Tezuka asked, getting to the point. Fuji's eyes widened and started tearing up. "Fuji?" Tezuka was emotionless, but that didn't mean he didn't care.

"Tezuka…" Fuji looked at the cup in his hand that Tezuka just handed him. He could see his reflection in the tea, but that started to blur because of his tears. He was silent, debating on what to tell Tezuka. Is decision was to tell him the truth. "Do…. Do you know about me and Seiichi?"

"Yes. Oishi kept me updated on that." Tezuka sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did… did something happen?"

"He… he told me that I lied to him. That I didn't love him…. That….." Fuji looked up apprehensively at Tezuka. "That I loved you."

"….. uh…" Tezuka shifted uncertainly. "I already…."

"I know that you're with Ryoma, Kunimitsu, don't worry." Fuji smiled slightly. Tezuka glared at the casual use of his first name without an honorific. "No…. Seiichi told me to leave… and I…. sort of passed out from the shock…."

"Fuji…." Tezuka's face was sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." Tears started streaming down Syuusuke's face. "Tezuka…. I miss him. I love him so much…. I want to die now…"

"Don't say that!" Tezuka said harshly. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You're my best friend. I love you as a brother."

Fuji smiled a bit, "Thanks, Tezuka."

Tezuka smiled back. "No problem. You might want to get going. You're family's been calling me-" The phone rang and Tezuka sighed. "I bet you my tennis racket that that's them." He went to go get the cordless phone and then brought it to Fuji. "Here."

"Hello?" Fuji put the red phone to his ear.

"SYUUSUKE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?!" Yumiko's panicked voice made Syuusuke's head spin.

"Because your call interrupted Tezuka telling me that you kept calling." The brunette responded icily. He didn't bother explaining. He knew that his whole family knew about his sexual orientation. "Anyways, I probably won't be home for a while. I have something I need to sort out. I'll call you later." He hung up, then sighed. "Tezuka, here." He handed the phone to his former buchou, and then laid back down. "Seiichi…." He drifted back to sleep. Nightmares engulfed him like a flame.

Yukimura shot up like a bullet, his forehead plastered with sweat. He sat there, panting for just a few minutes, then looked out the window. "Just a dream…." He muttered, reliving the terrifying torture of Fuji. The boy cringed, and then laid down carelessly. "Syuusuke…. How are you doing? I still love you with all my heart. Don't ever forget me…." Seiichi Yukimura gradually drifted back to sleep, this time a peaceful one, a dreamless sleep.

_I'm willing to be  
that angel you love in the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

After Fuji woke up, he noticed 2 suitcases that looked horribly familiar lying in the corner of the room. He got up, and headed towards them. Picking them up, he noted that they were empty. Quickly whirling around, he headed towards the closet and yanked open. A bunch of his clothing hung neatly from the rail. Storming downstairs, he found Tezuka cooking. (use your own imagination on how he's cooking. With an apron, normal clothes, or only boxers, I don't care. This isn't a FujixTezuka fanfic. It's a FujixYukimura, and a few mentions of TezukaxRyoma.) "Hello, Fuji." Tezuka greeted, never taking his eyes off the pan.

"What is the meaning of my clothes in your closet?" Fuji growled.

"You need a place to stay. You're not going back to your house, and you lived with Yukimura, and…." He didn't finish speaking. He didn't need to.

"That doesn't answer my question completely." Fuji replied, his tone suddenly tired at the mention of Yukimura.

"You're staying here until you sort things out." Tezuka replied. "Can you go wake Ryoma? He sleeps in my room."

"Of course." Fuji said quietly, and climbed back up the stairs, then walked down the hallway until he reached Tezuka's door. It was ajar, and he pushed it open even wider. The sight that met him stunned him.

"Kunimitsu." Long, pale fingers reached down to stroke the erect member as the black-haired boy moaned, his amber eyes not visible, obscured by his eyelids. He arched his back as he continued to stroke himself. Fuji stood there for a few minutes, shocked, as he deliberated how to tell Ryoma to stop. He decided to go with the most… direct and crude way.

"Ryoma, I don't think now's a good time to be jerking off." Fuji said quietly, but loud enough that he was sure Ryoma heard over all his moans.

"FUJI!!" Ryoma bolted up, and covered himself with the blanket. The blue-eyed boy looked away, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, pulling his shorts up.

"I…. Wake up. Tezuka has made breakfast." Fuji muttered, red-faced, then turned around and closed the door. Walking in on Ryoma masturbating was not pleasant. Especially since he had gotten semi-hard from that show. He banged his head on the wall. "Dammit!" Fuji muttered. "Why must this happen to me?" His eyes stung from the pain. The mental pain more than the physical pain.

Yukimura drifted from room to room, but stopped when he got to the room where Fuji's stuff was stored. Everything was still there, the bed neatly made, the clothes hanging from the closet. The bed had never been slept in, because Fuji had slept with Yukimura, but the room was so that if any guests came, Yukimura could hide his status. Fuji wanted their relationship hidden as well for the time being, but a few of his closest friends know, as well as his family. The Rikkaidai ex-captain stood in the doorway for a long time, then turned around and closed the door. He leaned against it, and broke down in tears. This hurt so much. He was in so much pain, it was worse than being in that dreaded hospital. He wanted to die, but he would not bring himself to that level. "Syuusuke…" He glanced at the picture on the wall. It was of him and Syuusuke together, sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Fuji looked so happy… so beautiful… like an angel or a prince from a fairytale.

_You said to me with full of tears  
That the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince  
Maybe you can understand  
You said I love you  
The stars in my sky have lit up_

Fuji stared, out at the street, his mind blank, as he waited for Tezuka and Ryoma to come out of the tennis store. Looking up at the sky, Fuji remembered how happy he had been before. He still couldn't figure out what he had done to make Yukimura so angry. He had only said he missed Tezuka because Eiji had said that. But… why was Yukimura so angry about it? He liked Tezuka too, it wasn't like they were worst enemies… He sighed, then looked back out at the road. So many people passing by, all of them looking so happy….. so content. It wasn't fair. Then again, life wasn't fair. All of a sudden, Fuji saw something blue. He turned his head and saw the person on his mind right there, attempting to cross the street. Fuji saw that Yukimura's vice captain, Sanada, was with him and jealousy filled Fuji. Swiftly and silently, Fuji made his way through the crowd, following the pair. Yukimura was crossing the street when Fuji saw a car heading straight towards Yukimura.

"NO!" Fuji shouted, then sprinted with all of his might. He was going to make it, he had to make it. If he couldn't be with Yukimura, then this was a small sacrifice for him. Quickly, the brunette pushed Yukimura out of harm's way, but then felt something heavy meet his flesh. Everything seemed to be in slow motion from there. Yukimura turned, saw Fuji and screamed something incomprehensible. The car stopped, and a driver got out. Sanada looked angry. Yukimura kneeled over Fuji and started to caress his forehead. Fuji's world became blurred, then he faded into unconsciousness.

Yukimura was crossing the street with Sanada, who decided that he had to "guard" Yukimura. (Meaning that he didn't want Yukimura associating with Fuji) They were heading to the bakery, where Sanda had grudgingly allowed Yukimura to buy a cake for Fuji's birthday, but Yukimura would not be giving it to Fuji. Tezuka would have been the one who gave it to Fuji. The streetlight turned green. "Yukimura, come on." Sanada grabbed Yukimura's arm.

"Let go of me, Sanada. I am capable of walking myself." Yukimura walked stiffly across the street, not noticing that the light had turned red. The next thing he heard was a voice that he could recognize from a thousand voices, a voice that Yukimura dreamed about every day, a voice that would make angels jealous. Then, everything happened so quickly. In a split second, Fuji was lying in the middle of the street, blood pouring from a wound in his head. "Syuusuke!! Syuusuke! NO!!" Yukimura knelt down beside Fuji, and saw Fuji's brilliant cerulean eyes open briefly before closing. "Syuusuke…." Tears fell from the porcelain face and onto the cold body.

"Yukimura." Sanada stood behind Yukimura, arms crossed. The driver was frantically talking into his phone. Looking at Sanada's expressionless face, Yukimura lost it. He stood up and punched Sanada in the face.

"I HATE YOU SANADA!" Yukimura shouted angrily. "I don't want you to associate with me ever again." He said darkly. "I think Syuusuke would agree to those terms as well." Sirens blared as the ambulances came, and Yukimura stood possessively by Syuusuke, when they loaded him onto the stretcher, when they took him to the hospital, the whole time. The doctor had told him to leave, but Yukimura adamantly refused to leave, venom in his voice. Looking at the captain and fearing for his life, the doctor allowed Yukimura to stay. After all the doctors left, and declared Fuji to be in stable condition, Yukimura took Fuji's cold hand and whispered, "Syuusuke, I love you. Please don't leave me now…." Fuji showed no signs of hearing Yukimura's pleas.

_I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

"Fuji!" Tezuka rushed to the bedside, where Yukimura had fallen asleep, his hand enclosing Fuji's. "Oh god, Fuji…" The usually stoic captain's face showed signs of relief, agony and concern. "Fuji…."

"T-Tezuka?" A faint voice sounded from the boy. "Tezuka… where am I? Why are you holding my hand?" Fuji's eyes were still closed, but his mouth moved.

"I'm not holding your hand, Fuji. Yukimura is." Tezuka smiled. "You're in the hospital. You survived."

"Seiichi's here?" Fuji opened his eyes a bit and turned his head. "Seiichi." Fuji used his free hand reach over and stroke Yukimura's face. "It really is you…" He closed his eyes, and a tear escaped from the eye. "Tezuka… please, can you wake Yukimura up for me please?" Fuji asked quietly, struggling to sit up.

"I will if you stop trying to sit up." Tezuka said firmly. Fuji gave a small laugh, but complied with Tezuka's orders. "Yukimura… Yukimura!" Tezuka shook the still sleeping boy. He gave a small start and his eyes opened.  
"Tezuka?" Yukimura asked, confused. "How's Syuusuke?"

"I'm fine." Fuji replied for himself. Yukimura bolted up, awake now.

"Syuusuke!" Yukimura wrapped his arms around Fuji gently and started to sob. "I-I thought I lost you!"

"Shh… I'm here now… I'm here." Fuji looked at Tezuka. "What were the extents of my injuries?" He asked softly.

"You have a small cut… on your eye." Tezuka replied softly. "There was also heavy bleeding from an injury to the back of your head. And, as you can see… your leg's broken."

"I was lucky." Fuji commented softly. "Seiichi… thank you for being here with me. I love you."

"I'll leave now. Ryoma's waiting for me outside." Tezuka smiled at Fuji. "Do me a favor. No, this is a command from your buchou. And your fukubuchou. And your best friend. Oh, and the professional tennis player standing right outside the door. Don't do anything else as stupid as this."

"Because next time you do, Eiji's going to strangle me from hugging me with worry. His hugs hurt more when they're filled with concern. I still have bruises on my neck." Ryoma called. Soft, musical laughter filled the room.

_I want to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

"How long have I been out for?" Fuji whispered to Yukimura after Tezuka left.

"A week now." Yukimura drew away. "Syuusuke, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Fuji was confused.

"For hurting you like that. I'm so sorry. I could have killed myself."

"Never say that!" Fuji was angry. "I could never live without you, Seiichi. I... still love you so much. The pain was so bad… I hated it."

"Fuji Syuusuke… you are an idiot." Yukimura laughed.

"I'm glad we made the level of my intellect clear." Fuji replied, bitingly sarcastic.

"You are an idiot, but a lovable one. One who always thinks about others. You are the most unselfish person I have ever met in my life." Yukimura continued, serious.

"Seiichi, you're wrong. I am the most selfish person you have ever met." Fuji corrected, serious as well.

"What do you mean?" Yukimura asked, confused.

"I took what wasn't mine. I coveted it. I refused to share… Seiichi… this is more selfish than anyone in the world could ever comprehend. I don't deserve anything else." Fuji took Yukimura's hand and traced the lines on his palm.

"Syuusuke, you would have gotten what wasn't yours anyways. I watched you from the shadows. You intrigued me the first day we met. I was captured by your beauty, by your grace, by your intellect, by you. Fuji Syuusuke, don't you realize that I love you? I do, Syuusuke. I love you with all my heart. And it will always be that way. When you pulled that stunt there, I was so afraid… so scared that I would lose you without saying goodbye."

"Seiichi…" Fuji looked up at him, then pulled Yukimura in close. "Sorry, I'm under strict orders not to try and sit up." Fuji whispered, before pulling Yukimura in so that their lips met. It was sweet, and gentle. It was the kiss that brought reignited both of the fires in both of them.

_I will be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands  
become the wings to protect you  
You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending._

"Seiichi…" Fuji whispered, stroking the soft blue hair on Yukimura's head.

"Hm?" Yukimura looked up at the brunette. He was lying on the hospital bed with Syuusuke, his head on Syuusuke's chest.

"This is like a fairytale." Fuji smiled. "You are my prince. And this is our ending."

"No, it's just the beginning of another story." Yukimura said.

"Then let's end it together."

_Let's write our ending together_

--

Ugh, stupid stupid STUPID ending!! bangsheadondesk I suck at ending stories………. Review, please? Even though it sucked… .


End file.
